The performance of accurate texture detection and analysis is an important task when performing image analysis. Specifically, texture detection and analysis is utilized when detecting motion for use in frame interpolation for frame rate up-conversion, video surveillance, and the like. The performance of such analysis in real or near real time when dealing with video can require substantial computational resources.
There may therefore exist a need to provide a low-complexity solution to identifying texture orientations, particularly those which repeat with an identifiable periodicity.